


Danganronpa: The Tradition that Blossomed

by PanicHope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone knew each other before the game and recognized each other, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Heavy Angst, It's all a simulation, Kidnapping, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Makoto has PTSD, Multi, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Nice Enoshima Junko, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Recovered Memories, Sane Enoshima Junko, Survivors Guilt, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, did i say they were in the hospital?, giving everyone some justice, in-game during the beginning, makotos scarred, needles are involved, their families visit them in the hospital, togamis actually nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHope/pseuds/PanicHope
Summary: 16 senior students from the Ultimate Class 78 wake up in an abandoned warehouse, all tied up and hooked up to a machine, from a killing game. Once found, they're sent to the hospital to recover. The more time Kyoko and Makoto spend investigating it, they find out that Hope's Peak is most definitely connected to the game in more ways than one. Their lives, and the lives of future Ultimates, are never going to be the same again
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Danganronpa: The Tradition that Blossomed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little danganronpa rewrite that I came up with somewhere in september and I didn't just wanna keep it to myself.  
> btw nothing of this is planned i only have a few points to build off of and my skills are mediocre so don't expect consistency

///// ???, Chapter 6, Trial Room /////

‘They’re over here!’

Makoto didn’t understand what he was hearing while he tried to think. Voices scratched at his brain while he was going up against Junko Enoshima, the mastermind of this whole game. This is the end.

“Thank you, Naegi,” Junko said in her normal voice. 

“Huh?”

“You’re the reason this is all over. Hope won. You’re all free to go. Here, Makoto.” She tossed over a remote with a big red button over to him. “What is it?” Hina asked.

“Just press it once it’s all over.” She nodded. “Now, I’ve prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Despair, a truly despair inducing punishment!” The mastermind hopped up on Monokuma’s chair. A similar big red button appeared, desperately wanting to be pressed. 

“J-Junko, wait!” Makoto screamed, reaching out over his trial stand. She slammed her hand down on the button before he could speak more.

‘Hurry, there’s blood!’

These voices continued as she walked off with Monokuma. The surviving students ran to the execution grounds in a hurry. Metal clanking filled their ears to the brim. The execution machines from before popped up one by one. Leon’s execution, Mondo’s, Celestia’s, Alter Ego’s and Makoto’s. 

“Junko!” Makoto called out. He hated her, but seeing yet another person who was technically his classmate die like this.. Truly filled him with true despair. “It’s not worth it, Naegi, get a grip!” Togami said as Makoto gripped the cage fence. She waved as every execution popped up, and one by one, she went through them all. 

She survived them all. Something more powerful than despair kept her alive. After School Lesson was the last one. If this one didn’t work, she would get to live and they would die. Junko happily swayed in her seat while clutching onto Monokuma. She started cheering her name as she got closer to the press.

“Give me a J!”

“Give me a U!”

“Give me an N!”

“Give me a K!”

“Give me an O! What does that spell?” She called out.

“Junko!” Makoto screamed one more time before she was crushed.

‘His pulse is weakening!’

“It’s over, Makoto… We’re gonna go home!” Hina grabbed Makoto’s jacket, smiling happily. 

“We get to go home after all of this, I can’t believe it. Y’know, I didn’t know much of you guys during school. But now that we’ve been through so much, I feel like we’re all sworn family!” Yasuhiro patted Makoto’s back.

“I-I guess it was f-fun h-hanging out w-with you guys…” Toko stuttered. 

“It’s not over yet. Everyone, grab what you want to take before we get out of here. We aren’t coming back,” Kyoko said as she walked off. Everyone agreed and followed her quickly.

The elevator ride up was full of celebratory cheers from Hina, Makoto, Hiro, and even a little bit from Toko. Kyoko and Byakuya looked at each other and nodded in agreement, accepting their victory.

///// ???, Epilouge, Dorm Rooms /////

“Oh Sakura..” Hina sighed. She clutched a cup that Sakura frequently had her protein shake in. She placed it in a bag that even had some protein powder in it. Toko looked at the cup carefully. 

“The significance in the cup is angsty..” Toko muttered. 

“Is that bad?” Hina asked. 

“N-N-No..” Toko looked away.

“So. Naegi, do you have any family waiting for you out there? I remember you brought it up one time.” Yasuhiro asked. “Well, if the first motive video wasn’t true, then I have my parents and sister waiting for me.” He responded. “I have hope that they’re truly waiting for me.” He smiled.

“Man, you latched onto that Ultimate Hope thing quick, huh?”

“It’s therapeutic,” 

‘Is he gonna be okay?!’

The voice sent a chill up his spine. It sounded like Her.. His sister.

“Bro, it looks like you’ve seen a ghost or sumthin. You alright?” Yasuhiro gave him a friendly yet worried look. Makoto just waved it off as paranoia. Hiro handed him something, prompting him to put it in his bag. He had several things on him from the students who died. 

Sayaka’s notepad, Leon’s practice ball, Chihiro’s mousepad, Mondo’s hairspray, Taka’s badge, and Mukuro’s hair bow.

“Hmph..” Togami sighed as he looked around the library. There was a book he enjoyed a whole lot here somewhere. It was a book unlike ones he would read in his study, and he made so many notes in it too. “It would be wasteful to leave this here,” He said.

He looked around more until finding it. “Are you ready?” Kyoko asked as she walked in. He grabbed his book and nodded. They all met up at the front door.

Makoto stared at the remote. What was he gonna see when the door opened? Would they all die instantly? Would the world be corrupted like Junko said?

“Don’t get nervous. Take your time.” Togami put his hand on his shoulder. On the other side, Kyoko did the same. “We’ll get through this, I’m sure of it! Whatever’s out there is no match for us!” Hina cheered. “All of us we’ll be together no matter what.” Hiro agreed. “I-I guess we can s-survive anything together..” Toko said. Makoto looked at all his friends and nodded.

“This game of Despair ends now,”

The door opened down the middle slowly. Their eyes met with a blinding light that leaked into the room the more the door opened. “Let’s do this.” They all walked forward together.

///// ???, ??? ///// (TW; Shaking, Hospitals, Needles)

Makoto shot up from his bed. A bed. Not anyone’s. He was being held down steadily as his body trembled. The needle that almost pricked him retreated. It was all he could see.

“B-Brother! Stop, it’s okay!” Someone said reassuringly. It was her voice, his sister’s.

He stopped wrestling around. With a small thump, his head hit a pillow. “Komaru,” He smiled. He couldn’t tell if it was her. He heard more talking but couldn’t focus. Everything was too bright to even comprehend. It all went black as soon as he closed his eyes. 

‘Hopefully I’m alive.’  
.  
..  
...

'Please..'

.  
.  
.  
.  
'I'm alive, right?'

**Author's Note:**

> expect me to never update this yw


End file.
